


late night moves

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Enters A Sub-like Kind Of Space Without Knowing What The Hell It Is, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Yeah, it’s fucking decided. I’m sucking your cock in that fort.” Bokuto said plainly, matter of fact, features speaking of stubborn determination.</p>
  <p>Kuroo flashed a look of surprise before his mouth curved and slowly transformed into a lecherous grin, teeth gleaming in that dangerous way that never failed to get Bokuto going on a primal level.</p>
  <p>“Oh?” Kuroo said, leaning back slightly, a devilish gleam twinkling in his dark eyes. “Only that?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	late night moves

**Author's Note:**

> more of these two idiots. i swear i can only achieve this amount of sweetness and smut with these two. i don't know what it is, but i like it.

Out of all the incredibly difficult practices of this week, today’s practice had sucked especially hard.

Bokuto just couldn’t seem to link up with this new setter of his. His upperclassmen just didn’t get Bokuto’s dejected moods like Akaashi had, or how Bokuto needed constant reassurances about his playing for his mental wellbeing.

Now in college, on his university’s volleyball team as a starter no less, Bokuto realized just how much he had taken advantage of Akaashi’s observant diligence and how patient his former setter had been with his constantly shifting moods. Progress was being made, but it was slow—too slow for Bokuto’s tastes to be perfectly honest. Bokuto couldn’t stand the dawdling pace he felt he was currently stuck in.

One of his biggest fears was being left behind and replaced by someone with better skills, someone who was probably a whole lot easier to work with too. This extremely frustrating roadblock had had him sulking enough for Kuroo to notice it and start worrying.

Kuroo had called Bokuto earlier during break, saying something or another about a surprise waiting for him back at his place when Bokuto finally arrived home.

 _‘You’ve been in a slump for the past couple of days, so tonight through this weekend, we’re just gonna forget about volleyball and enjoy ourselves, okay? Order out, watch some monster movies—it’s gonna be great.’_ Kuroo had said, upbeat and jubilant.

Bokuto hadn’t been sold right away, but this was _Kuroo_ —his boyfriend—trying to cheer him up in only way he knew how, and Bokuto wasn’t going to be a dick and deny his efforts. He’d told Kuroo he’d be home around eight—nine at the latest—and that he looked forward to whatever this “surprise” was waiting for him back home.

Now, ascending the steps towards his apartment, Bokuto found himself giddy with anticipation, having cooled off some during the train ride home. Fetching his key out of his gym bag, Bokuto slipped the key in, loud enough to be heard, and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, Bokuto’s breath left him in an awed whoosh, eyes widening in wonder.

His plain living room, with its bland furniture, didn’t seem to exist anymore.

There Bokuto stood, transported into place where old memories were fond—like where he’d had his first kiss, along with various intimate, in-depth talks that had lasted until one in the morning—and there Kuroo stood at the center of it all.

His best friend, his lover, his _world_.

Bokuto knew, in that moment, that he would never love someone as much as he did Kuroo Tetsurou. It was just a simple fact. Unavoidable, pure undeniable truth, and Bokuto embraced it wholeheartedly with both hands.

His mouth parted for words he couldn’t seem to find, simply overwhelmed by his feelings.

“Baby…” He began after a stunned moment, simply awed, closing the door softly as to not disturb the fragility of the moment. It was precious, something to be treated with upmost care.

“This is…”

Kuroo’s eyes were incredibly fond as they watched Bokuto take it all in. There were fairy lights decorated along the fort, giving the room an atmospheric, almost other-worldly glow, like nothing else existed outside of this room—and to Bokuto, nothing did.

Kuroo’s lips twitched, trying to hold back a smile he couldn’t hope to hide away. Bokuto didn’t want him too. Kuroo’s genuine smiles were rare and beautiful, and no matter how many times he saw it, Bokuto always found himself charmed like it was the first time all over again.

“Welcome home,” Kuroo said quietly, looking uncharacteristically shy standing there in his pajamas, and Bokuto eyes started to sting knowingly then. Honestly, it was embarrassing how his mouth began to tremble in response, and Bokuto actually sniffed because he was an emotional sap for these kinds of heartfelt things.

To hide all of the rapidly building emotions, Bokuto walked over to Kuroo and grabbed his face with both his hands, kissing him until it felt like he would drown in his adoration for Kuroo. Their kiss was passionate, but not in a hurried or rushed way, just showing gratitude, love, and devotion, and Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, bringing him in closer.

Their lips parted with a soft, wet sound, backing away just enough to feel the other’s breath. Bokuto synced his breathing to Kuroo’s, absentmindedly lulling each other into a calm trance as they stood there, taking comfort in being so close.

“You’re so…” Bokuto trailed off, shaking his head as if to communicate that words didn’t do whatever he was thinking justice.

Kuroo laughed, light and teasing, bringing his hands up like how Bokuto had done to him earlier and traced over the curve of his ears with his thumbs, sending pleasant little shivers down his spine.

“So you like it?”

Bokuto gaped up at Kuroo.

“Like it? I _love_ it babe.” He gave Kuroo a quick peck on his lips as gratitude before he turned his attention towards the quilted blanket fort that was beyond impressively made. Bokuto stared at it in wonder, taking a curious step in its direction.

“How long did this even take you to make, Tetsu? It’s _huge_.”

Kuroo snickered, giving a lengthy sigh as he thought about it, eyes drifting up towards the ceiling.

“Uh, around two hours give or take, but it was fun.” He gave a big, boyish smile, making Bokuto’s heart do summersaults. “Made even more fun imaging your face when you finally saw it. And just now, how you looked baby—that made it more than worth it.”

Bokuto just looked at him and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. Adoration easily turned into desire and Bokuto’s eyes lidded heavily as he stared up at Kuroo, tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

“Yeah, it’s fucking decided. I’m sucking your cock in that fort.” Bokuto said plainly, matter of fact, features speaking of stubborn determination.

Kuroo flashed a look of surprise before his mouth curved and slowly transformed into a lecherous grin, teeth gleaming in that dangerous way that never failed to get Bokuto going on a primal level.

“Oh?” Kuroo said, leaning back slightly, a devilish gleam twinkling in his dark eyes. “Only that?”

Bokuto bit at his bottom lip, plastering himself to the front of Kuroo’s body as his hands snaked up under Kuroo’s t-shirt, feeling the coarse hair there that led up to his belly button, basking in the warmth to be found.

Kuroo’s happy trail of dark hair had Bokuto obsessed since the first time he’d ran his fingers over it while giving Kuroo head. That tuff of hair did things that twisted Bokuto’s insides whenever he saw it, and currently, he desperately wanted Kuroo’s shirt off to view it now.

Bokuto hummed, considering Kuroo’s question like they both didn’t already know where this evening was inevitably heading.

“I say you deserve the honor of fucking my ever-loving brains out for this nice surprise, Tetsu. You totally deserve it.”

“We’ll do it in the fort you so kindly built for us, and hopefully, the walls won’t come crashing down when you’re pounding my ass to kingdom come,” Bokuto said with a too-sweet smile. He laughed at Kuroo’s scandalized expression, rising to reach Kuroo’s mouth as he playfully whispered against his lips: “Now, take me to your castle you devilish dragon you, and _ravish_ me.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but snort loudly, meeting Bokuto’s kiss with a murmur of an insult that sounded too affectionate to land any real damage.

Oh, what a pair they made.

* * *

 

Bokuto was still in his practice gear when Kuroo started to undress him.

Despite Bokuto’s offer to hop into the shower, Kuroo declined him. He had said that he didn’t mind the faint layer of sweat on Bokuto’s skin, or the musk that came with it after a practice match. Kuroo said it turned him on, so Bokuto had left it at that.

When Bokuto was finally naked, he made a move to remove his kneepads but Kuroo encircled his wrist lightning fast, startling Bokuto who regarded him with wide, questioning eyes.

“Keep them on,” was all Kuroo said, voice low and husky and it shot through Bokuto like a bullet—that baritone in all its rich goodness. Sometimes, Kuroo could have Bokuto panting just from eloquent sentences alone.

Lost for words, Bokuto nodded his head in understanding, removing his hands to lean back onto his elbows and watch Kuroo, awaiting and anticipating for whatever came next.

Inside the blanket fort, everything was bathed in a soft glow of amber light. Bokuto felt cozy in the space big enough for him to stretch out without feeling caged in. A feat that was truly impressive considering how both of them were over six feet and definitely weren’t lacking in the bulk department.

Bokuto watched giddily as Kuroo took his own clothes off, revealing that trail of dark hair and deeply tanned skin that Bokuto wanted to trace over with his tongue until he could remember each curve and dip.

He nudged Kuroo’s cock playfully with the ball of his foot, grinning wildly as he trapped it against Kuroo’s belly, rubbing up and down slowly. Kuroo’s mouth parted on a shuttering breath, gripping Bokuto’s ankle to guide, then still him.

“Thought you were gonna suck it?” Kuroo questioned, walking on his knees to straddle Bokuto’s chest. His cockhead was mere inches away from Bokuto’s increasingly wet mouth and Kuroo brushed his hair back away from his face, the gesture soothing.

Bokuto shrugged, wiggling a bit to get into a more comfortable position, hands finding purchase on Kuroo’s thighs.

“I want whatever you want baby, it’s just—last time I gave you a foot job, you came all over yourself and honestly, sometimes, it’s all I can ever think about. Your face was just…” Bokuto shook his head, words not enough yet again to describe how hot that sexual act and Kuroo’s reactions had made him. He grabbed at Kuroo’s hips, shuffling him closer towards his mouth, breath humid and hot on Kuroo’s dick.

Bokuto hummed.

“But this is good too—more than good…” Bokuto whispered, licking up at the prominent veins that ran along the underside of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo hissed, throwing his head back at the feeling of that wet, textured tongue sliding against him, making him want so much he couldn’t think straight.

Bokuto’s eyes watched him with lowered lids, attentive and intense, as he suckled shamelessly on the head, lips purging.

Kuroo leaned back on his right arm with a leer of a grin as he gently began thrusting into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto took him in like a pro, mouth relaxing and parting wide for the width and length of Kuroo’s girth. It was heaven, put simply. Kuroo fell straight into the pit of pleasure, eyes fluttering closed as he worked towards a faster tempo.

He looked over his shoulder whimsically, amused by Bokuto’s own neglected cock, curved and leaking slightly, flushed bright red at the tip. Kuroo, always the teasing, mildly sadistic bastard when it came to Bokuto, flicked at the head, laughing in pure delight when Bokuto’s hips twitched off the ground and he groaned around his mouthful of cock.

Kuroo snickered at Bokuto’s glare directed up at him. “Oops.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain any further. If anything, he got even more enthusiastic about sucking Kuroo’s cock. His hand drifted to Kuroo’s ass check, squeezing, prompting him to move.

 _Use me_ , is what the gesture seemed to say.

Kuroo’s brows rose, shifting his body so he was hunched over Bokuto’s face, hands planted on either side of his face.

“Oh? You want it like that huh?” Kuroo shoved in, wrapping his fingers around the back of Bokuto’s neck and angling so he could hit the back of his throat. Bokuto tried nodding, but Kuroo stilled him with his other hand, grabbing a thick handful of hair at the crown of his head. Kuroo thrust in, again and again, lost to pleasure as Bokuto grabbed at his thighs and held on for dear life.

Kuroo groaned, biting at his bottom lip as he watched Bokuto’s eyes water, unwilling to break eye contact except for the fast, quick little blinks to clear the tears that fell anyways despite his stubborn insistence.

“Oh yeah—fucking take it—taking me so good baby—”

Kuroo came with a muffled shout at the first sound of Bokuto’s gag.

It was delicious. The sound wet and lewd as he choked on Kuroo’s cock and he came right then, helpless to his own urges. Kuroo pulled out slowly, hissing at how sensitive he was and how the sight of Bokuto looking fucked out of his mind with Kuroo’s own come leaking out of the corners of his mouth made his dick twitch.

_Goddamn._

“Swallow it,” Kuroo said, breathing heavy. He watched Bokuto with hawk-like attentiveness that would’ve been unnerving to some, but Bokuto just smirked, the bob of his throat prominent. He wiped at the corners of his mouth, gathering what remained and sucked on his finger.

Kuroo watched with wide eyes, hypnotized.

“I hope you know I only do that because I love you, and I know how much it turns you on,” Bokuto said, voice slightly scratchy, but not worse for wear as he sprawled back on the blankets. “Anyone else and I’d spit that shit out.”

Nudging at Bokuto’s raised knee, Kuroo said, “Better not be anyone else.”

Bokuto grinned, rising on his hands to kiss at Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo tasted himself on Bokuto’s tongue, lips smacking, teeth biting over each other’s lips. It felt so good.

“Sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me Kuroo Tetsurou. Like it or not.” Bokuto mumbled into his mouth, hand feeling over his chest, making Kuroo shiver as fingers played with course hair leading down towards his cock.

“I like it more than you’ll ever know, Bo,” Kuroo murmured, parting from Bokuto and licking his lips. He shoved at Bokuto’s chest.

“Get on your stomach. I wanna see that ass bounce.”

Bokuto giggled madly when Kuroo smacked him on one of his cheeks as he started to turn around. He smirked saucily over his shoulder as he settled on his knees, and spread his thighs invitingly wide. Bokuto’s hole was on full display, flushed and puckered, and the sight of him was made even better by how the kneepads ran up towards his upper thigh. The realization came to Kuroo then about how he could be rough with those pads protecting Bokuto’s knees, could jostle Bokuto around, make him spread his thighs even wider…

Sitting back on his haunches, Kuroo rested there for a moment simply to take the sight in. He whistled low, grabbing for the bottle of lube that he’d thrown into the blanket fort before Bokuto had arrived home, fearful that he’d forget it when they finally got hot and heavy.

“God, I’m gonna fucking wreck you, babe—make you go insane for my cock.” Kuroo promised as he uncapped the lid, squeezing a generous amount out onto his fingers and rubbing them together, warming the liquid.

Bokuto’s eyes flashed at that challenge. “Oh yeah? Make me go insane huh? I’m not gonna beg you.”

He would eventually beg and they both knew it, but it seemed better to prove that with actions rather than words.

Kuroo caressed over Bokuto’s hole, rubbing the lube everywhere and getting Bokuto messy with it as the lube ran down his balls and the inside of his thighs. Shivers racked his back, making the defined muscles dance alluringly. Kuroo indulgently ran his hand over that back, slightly digging his nails in before he refocused on his task.

Kuroo shifted closer and parted Bokuto cheeks wide, making a pained sound that seemed to originate from his gut at how Bokuto’s hole flared and twitched.

Without a thought, Kuroo put his tongue to it, licking in broad, eager strokes. Bokuto made a half-aborted, wheezing sound inside his throat as his body seized. His hips jerked, like he didn’t know whether or not he wanted to run away from the sensation or sink back into it. After all, Kuroo had never done this to Bokuto before.

Kuroo didn’t give him time to think too much about it. He grabbed at the insides of Bokuto’s thick thighs and buried his face into his ass, going to work on his promise to make Bokuto go insane.

“ _Hnng—ahh—oh fuck—_ ” Bokuto rose on the balls of his feet with a low moan, eager for more of Kuroo’s tongue roaming skin that had never been so intimately touched before. He was panting harshly, drooling onto the blankets as he tried watching Kuroo eat him from over his shoulder.

Bokuto cursed.

“Tetsu, you kinky bitch— _oh fuck_ , you’re _killing_ me…” Bokuto could feel Kuroo’s smile on his skin, teasing and delighted, and Bokuto shouted another curse and clawed at the sheets when Kuroo’s tongue breached inside of him. The muscle prodded relentlessly until it was steadily fucking Bokuto’s ass, and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Bokuto swore his bones were melting, making him sag into the sheets, cock dripping and oozing pre-come like a broken water faucet that had sprung a leak.

 _Fuck_ , he was so hard.

“ _Tetsu_ ,” Bokuto whined, every part of his body throbbing for cock—for Kuroo to give it to him hard enough that he would be sore afterwards. He spread his knees even wider and arched his back out, presenting himself in a filthy show that had Kuroo choking on his own breath. Bokuto even went as far as reaching a hand back and running it over his wet, loosened hole, his whole body jerking as he pressed two fingers to the opening and teased at it.

Peeking back over his shoulder with coy eyes, Bokuto smirked crudely at Kuroo’s flabbergasted, yet awed expression, how Kuroo’s own cock was in the lax grip of his hand, and how his eyes were dark and positively hungry.

Bokuto licked at his lips, going for pornographically debauched as he said, “Mmm, come on baby, give it to me good,” and was genuinely shocked when the enticing tactic didn’t work.

Kuroo looked ready to take the leap, but he restrained himself for whatever frustrating reason. He sat back with lidded eyes and made a half-assed gesture for Bokuto to continue. That smug bastard—that wasn’t what Bokuto had intended to do at all! He felt his cheeks heat despite the fact that he had, more or less, done something like this before with no shame, but for some reason it felt different this time around.

Pouting, Bokuto whined, “Tetsu c’mon, don’t do this man. Just put it in.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“Show me how much you want it and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it in the back of your throat.”

Bokuto thought it over, brow scrunched up in contemplation as he regarded Kuroo with narrow, mildly displeased eyes. He heaved a great sigh and shifted, like doing this for Kuroo was an incredible inconvenience, contrary to how his pulse was thudding loudly in his ears, growing louder and louder by the second, drowning any kind of hesitation at being put on the spot like this.

“I swear to god, Kuroo Tetsurou you better make me see stars and whole galaxies with that cock of yours or I’m going to be very mad at you.” Bokuto tutted, gathering the extra lube that had roamed along his body onto his fingers, and pushed the first one in gradually until the whole finger fit. Bokuto moaned, lashes fluttering, as he took it slow. In and out, in and out, rocking his hips into the rhythm and added another one with ease.

The hitch of Kuroo’s breath was audible and it made Bokuto smile, turning his head yet again to glance at a Kuroo Tetsurou who looked dumb struck by what he was witnessing.

“Am I— _ahh_ —am I showing you how much I want it yet?” Bokuto asked, fingers moving faster, hips chasing after the too-good sensations, cock hanging heavy between his legs and pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat. God knew what he must’ve looked like. He tried not to think about it. “Is this good enough for you, Tetsu? You watching me fuck my ass open for your cock?”

Kuroo cursed, eyes glued to that particular spot where Bokuto’s fingers were disappearing inside. Kuroo’s hand was around his own cock, jerking it at the same steady pace Bokuto was moving, and he whined with longing, needing it inside.

God, it wasn’t fair.

Bokuto growled, suddenly fed up with this insistent teasing.

He reared up and turned around, pushing Kuroo onto his back as he climbed on top of him and situated his ass on Kuroo’s dick, gyrating his hips wildly just to relieve some of that aching pressure. Kuroo hissed, grabbing handfuls of Bokuto’s ass and spreading his cheeks wide open, running his cock along Bokuto’s hole and balls, a scorching path that had him trembling and moaning.

Bokuto arched back, panting harshly as he grasped the thick root of Kuroo’s cock and stroked a few times before _finally_ pushing him inside.

They both moaned loudly as Kuroo slipped in inch by glorious inch, taking their time with it despite how much Bokuto wanted to slam down and just start riding to his heart’s content. Kuroo wouldn’t have let him anyways, the grip on his hips was firm and strong, making sure that Bokuto would take his time instead of rushing into it head first like he seemed to do everything else.

He found himself smiling at the thought, at how well Kuroo knew him as he sank down until he was flush with Kuroo’s hips.

It was then that Kuroo let go and allowed Bokuto take charge.

Bokuto was giddy with anticipation, grinning ear to ear as he shifted and planted his feet solidly onto the floor and laid his hands flat on Kuroo’s pecs for support as he rose. He’d be feeling it in his thighs for _days_ in this strenuous position, but it was worth being able to get that power behind his thrusts.

Bokuto started lifting himself with only a slight hitch in his breath. Kuroo’s cock was long and thick and it just overwhelmed him in all the best of ways.

“Mmm, I’m gonna ride you like a goddamn show pony, baby.”

Kuroo snickered at the expression, but his face quickly crumbled in pleasure as Bokuto rose and slammed back down with a singular purpose. Bokuto groaned, allowing for his body to get used to the intrusion by grinding back and forth on the base with several sultry rolls of his hips.

Gathering enough breath in his lungs, Bokuto started going for it, throwing his head back with a shout as he began riding Kuroo enthusiastically. The wet squelching noises only seemed to spur him on, along with Kuroo’s own gasping groans and gravelly grunts as he ran clever fingers up and down Bokuto’s flexing thighs.

He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, it was so good. The tip of Kuroo’s dick constantly hit his prostate and Bokuto was gasping, clawing over Kuroo’s chest with his nails that left bright red lines. Bokuto was panting with the exertion, the ends of his hair damp and sticking to his forehead as Kuroo started thrusting up, the smack of their skin growing in volume as Bokuto began bouncing.

“ _Fuck_ —you look so goddamn sexy,” Kuroo groaned, eyes hot, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Bokuto couldn’t even reply, too lost and too caught up in how good Kuroo’s cock felt inside of him. The sounds coming out of his mouth were typical sex noises, a steady tempo of _unh, unh, unh_ , as Kuroo slammed into him again and again. He would’ve been embarrassed by how slutty and wanton he sounded, like he’d die without Kuroo fucking him, but he couldn’t be bothered in this situation.

They continued like that for a while until Bokuto’s breath sped up like he was on the verge of hyperventilating—a clear sign to Kuroo that Bokuto was very close to coming. Kuroo’s knees bent and his legs spread as he managed to sit up, pausing the movement much to Bokuto’s utter dismay, who wore shock on his face so plainly like Kuroo had, in some way, betrayed him. He was whining high in his throat, trying his hardest to get the movement back, but Kuroo persisted.

Kuroo was almost sorry.

“Wha—”

Kuroo’s chest heaved as he zealously encircled his arms around Bokuto’s waist and fanned his hands over the rippling muscles of his back, caressing over each one like he hoped to imprint the feeling onto the palms of his hands. Kuroo tugged him closer, bringing Bokuto into his chest so their lips could meet, and Kuroo devoured him with lips, teeth, and tongue, all working together to drive Bokuto just a little bit more out of his mind.

Bokuto moaned into it, raking his hands through Kuroo’s damp hair, pushing it back from his face so he could fully see Kuroo lose himself in this—in _him_ —and know without a doubt, that he was his.

The space inside the blanket fort had grown hot and humid, only adding to the heat between the both of them. A sheen of sweat had accumulated on Bokuto’s skin, making the slip and slide of their bodies rocking against each other’s incredibly erotic, as well as emotionally intimate.

Bokuto bit at Kuroo’s bottom lip, pulling as he began to ride Kuroo’s cock again with desperate, guttural sounds that were hot and breathy, barely recognizable. He seemed to reach even deeper this close, and Bokuto was so hot, hot on the inside, hot everywhere, especially where Kuroo touched him. He groaned something broken and needy, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, fingers entangling in dark hair, holding him close.

“ _God_ , you make me—make me lose my fucking mind—make me feel so good…”

Groaning in agreement, Kuroo buried his head into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, and clutched him against his body with taut arms as he began to fuck Bokuto silly.

They didn’t talk after that, just moved and held each other close, chasing after completion with hurried and frantic movements. Their hands roamed and their tongues tasted, and it was possibly the hottest thing that they’d ever done—or at least, Bokuto thought so.

One thing that was for damn sure was that Kuroo had definitely ruined him for any other person.

Digging his nails into Kuroo’s back, Bokuto began to feel the tell-tell fizzle in his gut, coiling tighter and tighter with each hard thrust. He held on for dear life, hoping he wouldn’t float away, at least not yet.

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back as his whole body started to seize knowingly.

“ _Oh fuckkk—you’re gonna make me come. M’gonna come—”_

Kuroo re-doubled his efforts, pushing Bokuto down onto his back, and lifting his legs up to hook his hands around the back of his sweaty knees.

Bokuto came with a wrecked sob, undulating in waves as Kuroo fucked the come out of him in spurts. His eyes rolled back and Bokuto lost himself to the euphoric high as he stopped breathing and became sensation itself. The void was scary, since something like this had never happened to Bokuto before, but Kuroo’s soothing voice lulled him back after a while when he was ready to leave it.

The sensation of a hand caressing over his temple rooted Bokuto to something physical as he steadily came back to his own. His body felt weightless and when he opened his eyes, Kuroo was there, on his side, watching Bokuto with an acute expression, observing him with keen eyes.

“You alright?” He asked softly, kissing Bokuto’s forehead with soft lips, stoking over his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Y-yeah,” Bokuto croaked, swallowing, looking down at Kuroo’s body, mildly confused.

His brows furrowed. “Did you…?”

Kuroo smiled. “Oh yeah, don’t worry about it.” He said, and after a moment of comfortable silence, Kuroo curiously asked. “You don’t remember?”

Bokuto shook his head slowly, still dazed. “No, I just kind of—I feel like I slipped into this other plane of existence Tetsu.” Bokuto tried to explain, gestures weak and when Kuroo huffed a laugh, Bokuto couldn’t help but to do the same thing too, knowing how ridiculous it sounded, but it didn’t make it any less true.

“I’m being serious man, it was just like, _pure sensation_ and it felt _so good_ —I never wanted to leave.”

Kuroo smirked smugly, eyes flashing and Bokuto groaned, suffering.

“Damn, do I rock or what?” Kuroo boasted. “Gave you the dick so good that it transported you into another _dimension_. Fuck, I should make that into a bumper sticker or something.”

Bokuto snickered, thumping Kuroo on the chest with the back of his hand.

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

Kuroo hummed, “Oh, baby, that ain’t where it’s going…”

Bokuto snorted a laugh, giggles rocking his chest as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand.

 _God_ , Kuroo Tetsurou was going to be the death of him for sure. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
